My Goodbye
by dreamkent
Summary: Something I wrote for myself for how I wish Lucas's return in season 9 would have been...wishful thinking... BL centered-one shot. READ IT! :
1. Chapter 1

**So I know there are probably several of these out there, but I mainly wrote this for myself. Selfish I know, but I wanted to share it with you all! Like a lot of people I was upset that we didn't get a reunion between our beloved brunette and broody blonde. Hell I was even upset that Nate and Luke didn't get to reunite as well even though Nate is missing from the show...but I understand why they did what they did BUT still...anyways...this is just wishful thinking on how I would have liked it to have been...**

**Brooke/Lucas one shot...**

* * *

><p><strong>My Goodbye<strong>

**"The reason it hurts so much to separate is because our souls are connected." – Nicholas Sparks, The Notebook**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean <em>missing<em>?" I asked her not sure if I was hearing her correctly.

"I mean he's gone…he made his flight, I found the gift he got for Lydia in the gutter at the airport and he's just gone!" She threw her hands up in the air and Lydia started crying in the background.

"Don't, I'll get her." Quinn quickly got up and went into the other room.

I placed my hand on her arm.

"We will find him. This is Nathan, we're talking about. He's one of the strongest guys I know. Whatever happened, we will find him and he will come home. Haley, he will come home." I tried my best to reassure her and I just couldn't believe this was happening.

I thought I had problems but this makes mine seem like nothing. The love of her life was not here with her and their children and I watched as it slowly started to eat away at her. I happened to look up at that moment and Jamie was standing behind us. I was going to speak but Jamie walked away. My heart was torn to stay here with Haley or go after the boy I had grown to love as my own.

"Haley, we will find him and we will bring him back." I kissed the top of her head and chased after the little boy.

"Hey little man."

"I'm not that little anymore." He was laying on his bed with his back to me.

I went over and sat down next to him. I began to rub his back.

"I know it's just how I still see you sometimes." I smiled as I remembered the first day I saw him with Haley in the hospital and when I returned to Tree Hill so many years ago.

"I know, I know."

"How are you doing with all of this?"

He turned to face me and his face saddened.

"I don't want mom to be upset and I feel like I can't do anything to help her."

"Jamie, baby, how do you feel?" I asked him again because I wanted to know what was going through his mind.

"I'm scared that I'll never get to see my dad again, that Lydia won't know who he is." In that instance, the precious boy began to cry silently and I pulled him into my arms.

I knew what I had to do and I wasn't sure how it would go. I left the Scott household and started driving to my house. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Julian, hey."

"_Hey baby."_

I didn't say anything for a moment. I was so worried and scared for my friends. What if something awful has happened to Nathan? What if he doesn't come back? I can not imagine what it would do to that family.

"Julian…Nathan's missing." I just blurted it out.

"_What? What do you mean he's missing?" _

"The police kept telling Haley that maybe he missed his flight, but when she went to the airport she noticed that the toy Nathan had gotten for Lydia was in the gutter at the airport. Julian, I have never seen her so upset before." I started shaking a little at the thought that my childhood friend may never come home.

"_Is there anything I can do?" _

"Uh, just stay with the kids. I have an idea of what could help Haley out. I'll call you later." I hung up and realized that I didn't say, _I love you_.

I found myself parked outside by the Rivercourt and I got out and dialed a number I haven't used in years.

It began to ring.

"Come on."

It rang again.

"Damn it."

It rang again and I was about to hang up when the voice spoke on the other end.

"_He-hello?" The voice seemed tired._

"Hi." My voice was raspy, cracked, and hoarse.

"_Br-Brooke?"_

I heard some stirring in the background.

"Yes."

"_What's wrong?"_

It killed me that he always knew something was wrong with me just by hearing my voice.

"Have you spoken to Haley lately?"

"_Uh no, not really, why?"_

"You need to come home. Nathan is missing."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. I heard him mumble something to who I assume was Peyton.

"_I'm on the next flight."_

* * *

><p>My mother offered to take the twins away for a little bit as I mentioned everything that was going on. Dad offered to help as well and of course mom wouldn't have it, but my dad was really good with the twins. I have never seen my mother so concerned about another human being until I told her what happened with Davis. Julian agreed as we have both been through too much with the incident. He nearly killed himself asking some drunk to beat the shit out of him. I knew he was trying to find some justice in it, but that wasn't the way to go. Julian offered to go to the airport with me but I declined. A selfish part of me just wanted a moment with Lucas, even if it was brief.<p>

I helped pack up the twins stuff for my parents to both take them away for the weekend. They were willing to work together for the sake of their grandkids. It was getting close for Lucas's arrival in Tree Hill. I kissed Julian goodbye and drove like a mad woman to the airport. I walked into the airport and I stood there waiting; my mind wondered back to two particular moments that happened in the same spot I am standing in now that I shared with Lucas. My arrival back home from my summer in California after Lucas professed his love for me. The moment Angie was ripped away from me after I fell in love with the precious baby. I looked at the large clock on the wall and it was a few minutes past Luke's plane arrival. He should be here any moment. I twiddled my thumbs and bit my lower lip. I started to pace and then as the crowd coming from the gate dispersed their separate ways, I saw him. I dropped my hands to my sides and there he was. I at first wasn't sure it was him, he looked so different. My heart fluttered because I really did miss him. He walked towards me and his hair was longer, his facial hair was longer, and he looked bigger. He wore a black leather jacket, and his bag was tossed over his shoulder. He stopped in front of me and we just stood there a moment staring at each other.

"Brooke Davis."

"Lucas Scott."

He went to pull me into a hug, but I held up my hand.

"It's Brooke Davis-Baker, now."

He gave me that smile that I haven't seen in years.

"You're still Brooke Davis to me."

Before I could interject, he pulled me into his arms. I tightened my arms around his waist and we just held each other for a moment.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."

I was confused because I wasn't sure what he was referring to. Still in his arms, I spoke into his chest.

"When?"

"On your wedding day." He pulled back and looked down into my eyes.

"You and I have been through so much and I felt like once again I let you down when I wasn't there for you." His eyes were searching mine for a response and his blue eyes still gave me butterflies.

"Well you may not have been there but my amazing maid of honor and your brother said some amazing words for me." My face fell at the mention on Nathan.

"Hey." He placed his hands on opposite sides of my face, and used his left hand to raise my chin to look up at him.

"Nathan will come home." He put his arm around me and we started to walk out of the airport.

I gave Lucas my keys because now that he was here, it all was becoming a little too real for me. Lucas being back in Tree Hill made it sink in that there is something wrong. Nathan is really missing. Lucas, Payton, and baby Sawyer left for a reason. They wanted to start a fresh, stress-free life from Tree Hill. I never blamed them for that; I just never got the goodbye I wanted from them. I stared out the window.

"What's on your mind, pretty girl?" I had to imagine that. There was no possible way he called me that.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah." I turned quickly to face him.

He shook his head and instead of driving towards Nathan and Haley's place, he drove in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

We sat in silence some more and I began to realize where he was taking us.

"Come on." He said as he got out of the car.

"Lucas, you should really get to Haley and the kids." I said as I followed him not leaving the side of the car as he walked ahead of me.

"Brooke." He stopped and turned to face me.

"I am going to spend my entire time with Haley and the kids to help them get this sorted out. I want to check in with you for a moment before I focus on them." He reached his hand out to me and I hesitated.

I didn't call Lucas back for me, it was for Haley but that small selfish part of me just wanted a small moment with him. I reached for his hand and we walked to the center of the Rivercourt.

"How are you Brooke Davis?"

I rolled my eyes as he refused to call me Brooke Baker.

"I am okay."

"Lie." He said immediately.

"No, it's not."

"Lie."

"Lucas Scott, stop it." I said as I turned my back to him.

"Brooke, if there was one thing I was always good at, it was reading you like an open book."

"Lie." I hissed back.

Silence fell upon us and he took in a deep sigh.

"Not really. It seemed that the older we got Brooke, the more I was able to read you like a book. As your friend, I can read you. Now, spill." He said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him.

"Julian and I went through a scare a couple of days ago." I brought my left hand to my right arm and bit my lower lip again.

When I looked up at him, worry was written across his face, he reached out to me and I held up my hand.

"We're fine." I reassured him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Julian finally got a client who wanted to rent his studio. He got so excited and worked up about it, that he forgot Davis was in the car. He almost got a heat stroke."

"I am so sorry, Brooke."

"And…" I bit my lower lip again, "Xavier is up for parole, he wants to meet me before his hearing." Finally talking about it out loud made tears sting my eyes.

"What?" His mouth fell open.

"Wow, I haven't even mentioned that part to Julian yet. I got a letter in the mail today." I broke down and nearly collapsed before Lucas pulled me into his arms.

"Gah, why am I being so selfish." I cried.

"You are the most selfless person I know, Brooke Davis. Just because Haley is going through something doesn't mean you are not allowed to be upset about your problems as well." He brushed the hair from my face, and wiped the tears away.

"But Nathan, he's out there somewhere and we don't even know if he's alive. Luke, what if he's dead?" I pulled back and looked up at the man, my friend, not the boy I fell in love with so many years ago.

"Nathan is alive, I can feel it. I think he's just lost." He said comforting.

"Brooke, I am so sorry."

"For what?"

"That you have to go through this again. I can't believe they want to release him, he murdered Quentin." His jaw tightened as he said it.

"I feel I am stronger now than I was then." I placed my hands on his that were still on my face and he pulled his hands away.

"How are the two ladies in your life?" I immediately changed the subject.

"Peyton and Sawyer are just fine. They stayed behind because her dad just came back in the states." He said adjusting my jacket as it hugged to one side more than the other.

"That's good. I know that she always misses him."

"Yeah."

Another wave of silence fell over us again, but it was nice. I forgot just how relaxing it was to be around him.

"We've been through a lot me and you." I said as I looked up at him.

He nodded.

"Remember Brooke Davis, you save people, it's what you do and you calling me and asking me to come back for Haley and the kids, you're saving them. You're saving Haley from self-destruction which I'm sure that's exactly what she's going to do." He shook his head as he reached into his pocket to check his phone.

"Well Luke, we can't make it through this without you here. We've missed having you here and Peyton." I said as I fidgeted a little.

He smiled and pulled me back into his arms and held me.

"Okay, let's get you to Haley before she explodes with worry." I said into his chest not wanting him to let go of me. It's a place I always feel safe.

We drove to Haley's and I suddenly became nervous because I wasn't sure if Haley wanted Lucas here or not, but those two could never hate each other, so she should be relieved to see him. I jumped when I felt Lucas place his hand on my leg and give me a quick squeeze and we finally pull into the driveway.

We get out together and we both take a deep breath and walk to the door. I knocked and Quinn answered.

"Brooke…Lucas?" She acknowledged him and pulled him into a hug.

"Quinn how are you?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Once we walked inside two sets of feet were head rushing towards us.

"Quinn what did you say?" Haley dropped the glass in her hand.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie ran and jumped into his arms.

"Hey bud." He placed Jamie down and got to eye level with him and he looks over his shoulder.

"Give me a sec." He says to Jamie and walks forward to Haley.

She holds her hand up to stop him and Lucas and I both exchange a look. Was this a bad idea that I called him? Haley began to shake her head and she began to cry. Lucas immediately pulled Haley into his arms and held her.

"You don't write, you don't call." She says into his shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry." Lucas says and I place my hand over my heart.

"I am just so glad you are here." She lets out in a relief and looks over his shoulder at me.

'_Thank you.' _She mouthed.

I nodded and smiled. They pulled back and Jamie came into his view again.

"Come here buddy. Let me get a look at you." Lucas kneels down towards Jamie and starts looking over him. I smile.

"Uh huh, well, you look exactly the same." He lets out a chuckle.

"I do not." Jamie said a little upset.

Lucas laughs and, oh, do I miss that laugh.

"I'm serious. You know I was thinking by now." He raises his finger to the top of Jamie's upper lip, "You would have a mustache or something."

The two boys laugh and Haley reaches for my hand and I take it.

"You need to see Lydia." Jamie says.

"How about we go get her?" Quinn walks with Jamie to Lydia's nursery.

"Brooke, I don't know what to say." Haley said as she held onto my hand. I brought it to my lips and kissed it.

"Haley I couldn't stand to see you fall apart and I knew that Lucas could be a better shoulder for you to lean on." I stepped aside as Lucas pulled Haley into his arms again.

"You could have called me, Hales, the minute you knew something was wrong. I would have been here." He brushes her hair from her face.

I always envied their relationship with one another. They were soul mates. That other half that would never go away.

"I didn't….I didn't want to burden you, you have your own family to take care of and I have—"

"You _**are my family**_ Haley! Always, always, always! Peyton knows that and she would have been here too, but Peyton's dad just got back and he wanted to spend time with Sawyer."

"Oh Lucas now I really wished you didn't come."

I figured it was time that I leave and give them time alone. This was a family matter and I had to get back to my own. I started to sneak away.

"Hey where are you going?" Haley asked.

"Lucas is here now. I'm going to go home to Julian." I went to give Haley a hug.

"Brooke you can stay. You're a part of this family too." Lucas said. Haley nodded in agreement.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to break out in tears but I did my best to compose myself.

"Thanks, but I should really get home to Julian. I'll see you both later. I love you Haley, Nathan will be home before you know it." I kissed her cheek and looked up at Lucas.

He was about to pull me into a hug when Jamie and Quinn came back with Lydia. I hurried out, got in my car, and left. I began to cry. Why do these things have to happen to us? We are good people who love our families and do nothing but good things for others. I didn't realize that I was at my house that soon until Julian knocked on my window.

"Baby are you okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head and just cried. When Julian pulled me into his arms that comfort, that safety I felt in Lucas's arms earlier it just wasn't the same. I love my husband more than anything, but that safety that I love with Lucas was just not the same as what I feel right now in Julian's arms.

"Lucas is back. I called him." I said.

"Haley must be relieved."

So am I.

"Yeah, I think I did the right thing." I said.

"I do too." Julian helped me get out of the car and we walked together to the house.

"You must be relieved too." He said as he closed the door.

"What?" I was still in a daze trying to wrap my head around Nathan.

"Lucas. I know you miss him and Peyton." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It was good to see him. It just reminds me of the old days and how this place used to be so safe. Now we have attacks, murder, kidnapping, and Nathan is missing."

"And they want to give Xavier parole." He pulled the papers out from his back pocket.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you, but Haley called me and…"

"Brooke honey how are you?" He asked. His gorgeous eyes bearing through me, but not like Lucas.

"I think I will be okay, I just can't believe this is all happening at the same time. It's not fair; we don't deserve this, none of this." I said trying to keep it together, but I was gradually falling apart.

"I think it was a good idea for your parents to take the kids. You could use the down time. You know what." He started walking away from me and I kinked my eyebrow at the grin he had on his face.

"I am going to draw you a bath, candles, aromatheraphy, the works."

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Anything for my girl."

I smiled.

Ten minutes later, he was back and he led me into the bathroom and it immediately got me to relax.

"Do you need help with your clothes?" He asked.

Even though there was so much going on, I had to admit that this was making me feel better.

"Well, you could help me, but where's the fun in that?" I said.

I slowly started to strip in front of him and he started to strip as well and we got into the bath together after I yanked him down with me.

"I love you so much." I said to him as I rested against his chest and he took the sponge and washed my arm.

"I love you. You are an amazing woman and I can't imagine my life without you, your love, and our beautiful children." I flinched a little at the mention of our children.

"I'm sorry that I ever placed doubt in you with the care of our children, it just scared me, you know? I mean I was told I couldn't have children, and then those two boys became our miracle. I just panicked." I said to him.

"I know and I will never forget what I did, but I promise I am going to make it better everyday." He kissed the side of my head.

We stayed in there until the water became ice cold and it was getting late. We got into bed and I found myself incapable of falling asleep. I snuck out of the bed and went into the kitchen. I went to grab a bottle of water and then I heard a buzzing noise. I looked towards my purse and realized that I left my phone in there. I reached into my purse and pulled out my phone.

"Lucas?" I whispered.

"_Hey, were you sleeping?" _

"No, I mean sleep really isn't my friend right now."

He didn't say anything for awhile and I began to panic.

"Luke?"

"_Haley wants me to take the kids away. She's so afraid that this situation is really bad and instead of having me here, she would feel a lot better if I take the kids back with me." _

I sunk down to the floor in the kitchen.

"But you just got here." I said strained as I tried to keep my voice down.

"_I know pretty girl."_

So I wasn't imagining it earlier when he said it.

"Ah, please Luke don't call me that." I said as I remember him calling Peyton that several times after they got back together.

"_You're still that girl to me." _

"When are you leaving?"

"_The next available flight. Haley found one in a couple of hours. A red eye out."_

I placed my hand over my mouth and couldn't believe this was happening. I was being selfish because I wanted him here for me too. I could have used him here through the Xavier thing as well, but I called him here for Haley and Haley wanted him to take the kids away so of course that is what he's going to do.

"I'll meet you at the airport then."

"_I'm actually outside your house."_

I froze. I stood up, walked back in the bedroom to make sure Julian was still asleep and walked out the front door and there he was. I had to do a double take because he had cut his hair and shaved his goatee. I nearly dropped the phone.

"I figured this time I would give you a proper goodbye." He said with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You look nice." I said as I reached out and raked my hands through his fresh cut hair.

"I can't believe you're leaving." I said and we stood there awkwardly.

"Just remember all the things I've told you, Brooke Davis."

I looked up at him.

"You are a strong, fierce, brave woman and you can do anything you put your mind to. You have this power to control those around you. This thing with Xavier, you are going to be fine." He pulled my hands into his.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I said to him.

"Of course."

"I called you not only for Haley but for me too, because I wasn't so sure if I was going to be able to get through this."

"Brooke, sshh…you are going to be fine. You have a husband who loves you more than any person can love another. Trust me I know. Right before he left Tree Hill to go back to LA, we were at the Rivercourt talking and I just knew that he was the guy for you Brooke Davis. He will take care of you. You let him in to marry you, now let him get you through this, you don't need me. You never needed me." He said.

Just when I thought he knew me so well, he makes a comment like that and we're back in high school again.

"I always needed you Luke even if it was for a brief moment." I said.

He gave me a broken smile and held out his arms. I let him envelope me within his arms and hold me. Just like the day of Nathan and Haley's wedding reception he held me in his arms and I just keep reminding myself that this boy never grasped my love for him. He still just doesn't get what he means to me.

"I love you Brooke Baker."

"You just called me Brooke Baker." I said in his chest.

"I did because that is who you are now."

"I love you, Lucas Scott." I pulled back and looked up at him.

"Believe it or not, you will always hold a special place right here." He placed my hand over his heart.

"Always in mine as well." I took his other hand and placed it over my heart.

Lucas leaned in and kissed the corner of my mouth and for that brief moment I let myself fall into his love.

I reached on my tip toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. There was no reason to kiss him completely on the lips as it was not necessary for him to kiss me fully on the lips as well. I did not know when I would see him again so we got the goodbye we both needed.

"Goodbye Brooke."

"Goodbye Lucas."

He pulled away from me and as I still held his hand in between mine, his hand released from my grasp and that was that.

Lucas Scott walked out of my life again and I finally got my goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Was it worth sharing? Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Sequel?

**WHO WANTS A SEQUEL? Read below...  
><strong>

**Hey I am so happy with the reviews on this! Thank you all so much for loving this and getting emotional because damn it that's what I wanted and it's what WE all needed. Do not get me wrong I love the Lucas/Haley friendship and that was one of the building blocks of One Tree Hill during the first season. It was a cornerstone for the show that made it what it used to be and what it still is…I understood the need to bring back Lucas for Haley and I loved Chad's reasons for coming back, but I can understand the reasons for Luke's brief moments and then I also can't. HELL if you are wanting to go back to the roots of the show, hell, bring the MAIN 3 who are still on the show back with Lucas as well…could have brought Luke back for the last episode of the entire series, BUT I understand but that doesn't mean I have to like it.**

**So I had a request for a sequel to this one shot…THAT is a possibility although I am not sure what I would write OR when I would write it, I guess it would depend on what's the come in the last 4 episodes EVER of One Tree Hill….I am already crying for the end.**

**Anyways….here's my proposal…even though I am a HUGE Brucas lover and devotee…this is strictly meant for Brucas friendship/bond…so if I did a sequel what would be your suggestions? BECAUSE I would love them and would not mind writing one more piece to this…**

**So what are your thoughts?**

**-Lindsey**


	3. Author's Note

Alright lovely people…I have decided to NOT do a sequel…BUT in the near soon future…I will create a story that will involve Lucas's return but I'm not sure if I want to have him come during season 9 or start it somewhere else in season 8….stay tuned you awesome people! If you enjoyed my short piece I do have two other stories that are WIP…check them out…

"Nightmare of my Choice"

"A Thousand Years"

Thanks again….and check back for it!


End file.
